1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to machines for assembling and erecting paper or cardboard cartons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparati have been developed in the art for aiding the packaging or containerization of manufactured items or the like. In many instances, manufacturing companies purchase cartons in the folded or unassembled condition. Generally, folded cartons are precut with four lateral sides and a top and/or a bottom composed of two major flaps and two minor flaps. The folded carton is shipped in the folded position wherein all lateral sides of the carton are substantially parallel to one another. Accordingly, the carton must first be erected such that two of the parallel sides are perpendicular to the remaining two parallel sides. Second, the two minor or smaller flaps are folded and adhesive is applied to either the minor or the major flaps. Third, the major or larger flaps are folded into contact with the minor flaps to form the top or the bottom of the carton. The major and minor flaps are then pressed against one another while the adhesive sets to complete the assembly of the folded carton.
The manual erection, folding and sealing of cartons is a time consuming and expensive operation. Accordingly the prior art has attempted to develop simple, inexpensive and reliable carton erecting machines which may be purchased by a manufacturer desiring to ship a product in cartons. In general, such a carton erecting machine is a non-productive capital investment to the manufacturer since the machine is not producing an end product. The machine is only used for assembling the folded cartons to ship the manufactured or end products therein. Although the use of a carton erecting machine does save valuable man-hours, the machine does not increase productions in terms of the number of manufactured units produced. Accordingly, it is understandable that a manufacturer is reluctant to invest a large sum for an automated carton erecting machine. In addition, it is extremely disturbing for the manufacturer to purchase a sophisticated carton erecting machine to find that the machine frequently requires service to maintain operation of the machine.
Various types of carton erecting machines have been used by the prior art. Among the more reliable machines were the L-shaped machines having a first and a second carton track. A carton magazine was located at one end of the first carton track whereas a carton erector was located at the intersection of the first and second carton tracks. The second carton track was used for folding the major and minor carton flaps and sealing the flaps together. Although the L-shaped machines of the prior art had the advantage of a positive carton stop at the intersection of the first and second carton tracks, the machine required a complex mechanical linkage for moving the carton along the first and second tracks. Some in the prior art have incorporated a reciprocal movement means for moving the cartons along one of the tracks which reciprocal movement was coupled through a clutch mechanism to move cartons along the other of the tracks. Unfortunately, the clutch mechanism had a limited life, making the entire machine unreliable and costly to operate and maintain. It is not surprising that these machines were not widely accepted in the art.
Therefor it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the packaging art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons comprising first means for driving cartons along the first track which is synchronized with second means for driving cartons along the second track.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons wherein the first means includes an air cylinder drive means for generating a reciprocal movement to for a first track movement means to move cartons along the first track. The air cylinder drive means is synchronized with the reciprocal movement of the second track movement means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons wherein the second means includes a first and a second rotatable sprocket spaced relative to one another with a chain interconnecting the first and second rotatable sprockets. A driving pin extends from the chain which pin is received between plural fingers for generating a reciprocal movement upon rotation of the sprockets.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons wherein a first carton track has a longitudinal length different than the longitudinal length of a second carton track. The first and second means are established for simultaneously moving cartons along the different longitudinal lengths of the first and second tracks.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons wherein the second driving means provides engagement with both the bottom and the top of the carton through the use of a C-shaped drive mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons having a carton erector and a minor flap tucker arm each of which is adjustably mounted relative to the machine by mounting plates. The adjustable mounted plates enable simplified and custom adjustment within the machine or interchange of components with other machines or similar nature.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons wherein the apparatus may be quickly repaired in the remote possibility of a malfunction.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons wherein the individual stages of this machine may be used as individual stages for similar erecting machines specifically designed for folding or erecting different type cartons.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for erecting folded cartons which has been greatly simplified over the prior art machines thereby increasing the reliability and reducing the manufacturing cost thereof.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.